Occasions arise when assistance in transporting objects, such as boxes and things, may be more easily accomplished by devices such as dollys and hand trucks. These types of devices increase the load capacity that a typical person can transport in one trip, thereby improving efficiency of the transport process. However, most dollys and hand trucks are large, heavy, and cumbersome, so these types of devices are typically intended for use in a limited area, such as a warehouse, or in association with a delivery truck. By contrast, these types of devices typically are not configured or even suitable for personal transport and use in multiple environments.
For at least that reason (among others), smaller and more portable carts may be better suited for personal use in certain situations, such as airports, office buildings, etc. There, more personalized carts are typically configured with a fold-down ledge or base for holding the cargo against the vertical portion of the cart, which typically includes a handle, upon which the user pulls or pushes the cart. These types of devices oftentimes also include an extendable handle in the vertical section so that when fully extended and folded-down, the device somewhat resembles the dolly described above.
These smaller types of carts also typically include a matrix of metal frameworking and cross members to provide additional support and/or stability to the cart. The additional frame-working and cross members are typically in the plane of the vertical or base sections so that the cart may be collapsed as compactly as possible.
Additionally, these devices typically include a pair of wheels on an axle at or near the center radius of the fold-down base. If not on an axle, the wheels are typically secured to the frame of the device and rely on the other cross-members of the cart to maintain a preconfigured separation between the two separate vertical sides of the cart.
However, even as compactly designed as such carts may be, these carts are still cumbersome and can be difficult to manipulate even in the collapsed position. Based in part on the fixed construction of these types of carts, most designs are collapsible to a size storable in, as a nonlimiting example, an overhead compartment on a commercial airplane. However, even this size means that the cart is essentially a piece of luggage itself even when collapsed. So when the cart is maintained in the collapsed position, the user typically has to carry the cart or place it in larger containers, which oftentimes is not practical or even defeats the purpose of having the cart in the first place.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to overcome the problems and deficiencies described above.